Agent Bishop
Agent John Bishop (also simply known as John Bishop), or better known as Agent Bishop, is a major antagonist in the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He serves one of the three main antagonists of the fourth season of the 2003 series (alongside Karai and Hun), and a supporting protagonist in the sixth season, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward. He was also mentioned in the Mirage comics and appears in the IDW comics as a major antagonist as well as being metioned off-panel in the Mirage Comics. He was voiced by . Biography Bishop first appeared during the Triceratons invasion of Earth for Professor Honeycutt where he is talking to a mysterious villain of the Turtles and of the Triceratons. He orders his men to capture the Turtles and Professor Honeycutt alive. They are taken to his lab where Bishop says he knows about them, including their names. It turns out he made an alliance with General Blanque of the Federation into handing over Honeycutt in exchange for the Turtles. With them on his side, Bishop plans on dissecting them for mutant DNA. He battles the Turtles, Splinter, Leatherhead, April, and Casey, and gets the upper hand on them. Then he escapes with the DNA samples, but not before declaring that they will meet again. Next, he kidnaps Karai, and threatens Oroku Saki aka the Shredder into giving him his work in exchange for her safety. However, instead of surrendering, Saki sends Hun to retrieve Karai. Bishop fights the Turtles with Hun and Karai, and appears to get the upper hand again. He escapes again. Bishop kidnaps Splinter, the Turtles' master, for his rat DNA to be part of his slayers. While in the fight, Bishop is thrown by the explosion and impaled by a hook. However, when the Turtles look back, he is gone and has gray liquid on him, suggesting he is not human. He then leads an assault on Saki's mansion. At that time, he has Baxter Stockman working by his side. Here, he defeats several of his henchmen, including Hun but ends up failing to complete his goal. When the EPF is threatened of getting its funding cut due to the attack at Oroku Saki's mansion and failure to capture Finn, Bishop faked an alien invasion in order to prove to the President, the one who plans on cutting his organizations funding, of how useful the organization is. His plan worked as the President agrees to give him money to fund the EPF. However, it gets worst when the aliens that Bishop used for his false invasion had their mutagenic goo go into the sewers. This resulted in some animals and a citizen of New York to be mutated. Because of this, he tries to warn Stockman to postpone his attempt to get a new human body. But his head scientist was too focused on creating his own body. But it proved to be a failure after a series of hallucinations and decomposition's. When Stockman is presumed dead in the river, Bishop picks his body up and resurrected him to fix the outbreak. The Turtles (excluding Donatello who was infected) demanded they give a cure. Bishop agreed, having Stockman work with Leatherhead, while he had them retrieve the Heart of Tengu, which he heard from a mysterious contact that it was an archive of alien technologies. Once they got it to him, he had Area 51 self-destruct to cover its existence (though they all left before that) and had the cure spread everyplace in New York. But when they use lasers to try to crack the Heart, it shattered, as the entity cut off communications. What Bishop didn't known was that the entity was the Water Foot Mystic, who was manipulating everyone so that Karai's control over them will be broken. Stockman recovered a number of nanobots from a Triceraton wreck at Coney Island, which they presumed to be a new alien technology, not knowing it is a government project. Stockman places a microchip on one of the nanobots, activating them to serve Bishop's commands. Unfortunately, they found out that the nanos were intelligent and that its original programming was fighting with Stockmans and gathered all advanced technologies as it escaped, underlining Stockman's overconfidence once more to Bishop. Later he joins forces with the Turtles and other heroes and villains in fighting against the Tengu Shredder. When the Turtles travel to the year 2105, they are surprised to find Bishop is the president of the Pan Galactic Alliance - essentially, the leader of the entire planet Earth, and the ambassador to other planets. It is revealed that this change in behavior toward aliens occurred when his lab caught on fire and he was pinned to the ground. One of the very aliens he hated with his every breath, that he had captured, and experimented upon, went out of his way to save John's life. In other media Mirage Comics In the second volume of Tales of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles issue 61 an agent named John appears talking behind a reference to John Bishop. IDW comics Bishop appears in the IDW comics where is origins are different. He was born a deformed human with intelligence and that his father worked in the Government. As an adult he is dwarf sized so his father created a suit to help him fit in society better. Like his 2003 incarnation, Bishop is xenophobic towards all mutants and aliens, but is more unhinged than his 2003 incarnation and prone to emotional outbursts. Powers and Abilities Bishop is immortal and a dangerous martial artist. He held his own against seven fighters and took out Hun, and Shredder's elite guards. Bishop also has high intelligence, fooling even the President with his schemes. Furthermore, while his intellect isn't at Baxter's level, he still is highly knowlegdable in several scientific disciplines. These include biology, genetics, and engineering. He even advised Baxter to avoid replacing his body as he suspected that it would drive him insane. Bishop's best feat of skill would be in the episode Hun on The Run. In this episode's climax, he takes on Hun, Karai, and the Turtles and almost comes up on top. On the other hand, he isn't as skilled as Master Splinter as shown when the latter defeats him with considerable effort. Gallery Agent Bishop (S03E02).jpg 1460555-03agentbishop2003tmntwikietc.jpg|Agent Bishop's evil grin. 4244923-agent+bishopevilgrin.jpg|Agent Bishop's rise to power. Agent Bishop and the Slayervillainswiki.jpg|Agent Bishop and the Slayer. Hqdefaultbishoptmntangrydcfudingcut.jpg|Agent Bishop angry that the bureaucrats at D.C. plan to cut his organization's funding. Hqdefaultscaysnarlbishoptmntvillains.jpg|Agent Bishop's scary snarl. Agent_Bishop_(IDW).jpg|Bishop in the IDW comics Jonathan_Bishop.jpg|Bishop's true appearance in the IDW comcis Trivia *Agent Bishop debuted in the Season 3 finale of the TMNT 2012 series. Unlike his TMNT 2003 incarnation he was a protagonist instead of a villain/anti-hero. He is also a Utrom in a Norman suit and is joined with the Fugitoid. However, his standard appearance is like his 2003 incarnation. *Bishop's appearance in the IDW comics has traits from both his previous incarnations. Personality wise he is similar to his 2003 incarnation, but is more psychotic, lacking the honor his 2003 incarnation possessed. He is also a deformed human with intelligence wearing a robotic suit similar to the 2012 incarnation. Navigation See also * . Category:Male Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:TMNT Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Pawns Category:Bio-Engineered Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:Extremists Category:Obsessed Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Sophisticated Category:Power Hungry Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Oppressors Category:Evil from the Past Category:Brutes Category:Liars Category:Tragic Category:Honorable Category:Successful Category:Redeemed Category:Karma Houdini Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Conspirators Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Affably Evil Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animal Cruelty